xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Petra Grey-Larkin
Petra Grey-Larkin (December 7, 1647 - ?) was a Cheyarafim mutant and a witch. She was the daughter of Peter Grey-Larkin and Meridel Daniels, and the granddaughter of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey. Petra is the past life of Mia Summers. Petra was a member of the Larkin family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years Petra Grey-Larkin was born on December 7, 1647 in England, UK. She was the daughter of Peter Grey-Larkin and Meridel Daniels. She was of Greek, Russian, Gallic, English, Japanese and French heritage. Petra had an older brother, Pierce, and a younger sister, Primrose. Hogwarts In the summer of 1658, Petra received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like her father, she eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before she began her first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1658. Becoming an Assassin Family American Civil War World War I World War II Continued work for the Assassin Order Death 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Petra was an Alpha-level Cheyarafim mutant. Waterbending: The ability to manipulate water. Waterbending's strength is its great versatility. Rather than supporting a separate set of offensive methods, waterbending employs defensive techniques that could be transformed into attacks and counters - defense into offense. Instead of simply deflecting an attack, waterbending's defensive maneuvers focused on control, achieved through turning an opponent's own strength against them, rather than directly harming the opponent. Almost all forms of waterbending involved moving and shaping a body of water to Petra's desire. By simply levitating a large mass of water, she could move water anywhere she wished, even parting it under the surface of a lake or sea, allowing her to walk along the bottom of a basin without the need to swim. These large bodies of water could also be used as weapons, either by shaping them into gigantic whips, swung repeatedly at a target as a snake-like body, formed momentarily into a razor-sharp edge that could cut through even metal, or simply dropped onto an opponent to smother them or put out a fire. On the sea or ocean, waterbending could be used to create giant maelstroms. *''Plantbending:'' Petra could manipulate plant life. Plantbending enabled her to control and manipulate every form of plant life from the highly water-saturated vines and roots found within swamp lands to seaweed from the ocean floor – she could even rapidly compress and replace the plant mass of the plants she bended, since the cell tissues of a plant are more versatile than the cell tissues of an animal. Going further, Petra was able to separate and completely extract the water from plants for more effective utilization just as other waterbenders are able to separate the water from mud, sand, and even polluted river systems, etc. In the case of plant life, this process will leave behind the withered remains of all the affected plant life or even making them collapse in the case of large trees. *''Healing:'' With her waterbending, Petra could sometimes use a unique sub-skill: the ability to heal injuries by redirecting energy paths, or chi, throughout the body, using water as a catalyst. She could use her abilities to heal by surrounding a sick or injured person with water, which glowed during the process. *''Phase change:'' Petra possessed the ability to alter the physical state of the water he manipulated, between liquid, solid and gas, at will. Changing the phase of water allowed for multiple techniques in the course of a battle, from encasing an opponent in ice to hiding behind a wall of mist. Ice and steam/fog could also be molded in a diverse range of shapes. Ice provided a degree of hard lethality since it could be molded into spikes or blades to pin down or impale opponents. Steam or mist could obscure a battlefield and mask movement. Petra also possessed the ability to breathe an icy mist that freezed water and other substances. *''Bubble:'' Petra was able to cross large bodies of water by creating a bubble around herself and her fellow travelers, maintaining a supply of air for their journey. Powers as a Cheyarafim Healing: Petra had the ability to heal others through the use of her blood. However, her blood won't heal Neyaphem, it will instead make the damage worse. Wings: She had the ability to sprout giant white wings from her back, giving her the ability to fly. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: 'Abilities' Master Assassin: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Petra was fluent in various languages including English, French, Japanese, German and Latin; she had extensive knowledge of Arabic. Master Martial Artist: Petra excelled in advanced hand to hand combat, being a master martial artist. She was proficient in various types of fighting. She had mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, and was also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Weapons Master: She was a master of many different weapons. Among the known were katanas, knives and shuriken. This was all thanks to her assassin training, which also made her able to use anything as a weapon. Strength Level Peak Human Strength. Petra had the ability to lift (press) twice her weight. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Mia Summers#Appearance As she is the past life of Mia Summers, Petra had the same appearance as her relative, with the exception of the hair and the tattoos. 'Personality' A direct opposite of Pierce's uptight and blunt personality, Petra was a more carefree and upbeat individual. She enjoyed many hobbies as a means to express herself. She was also very open with her opinion, showing personal distaste for political control to revolve around royalty. She also had a deep love for family. Petra was very much a humanist in her beliefs, seeing the potential in other people and encouraging them to pursue their passions and talents to the ultimate extent of their capabilities. As a progressive humanist who favoured technology as the driving factor for a nation, she did not believe in spreading change through subjugation and opposed those who claimed power they were not entitled to for themselves. When dangerous matters arised, Petra was extremely loyal to her allies, willing to help them in any way as long as she believed they were doing the right thing. However, she was not above going behind their backs, as she helped her cousins load a jeep full of supplies so they could track down Aiwei and the Templars despite Pierce having protested the plan. Petra was willing to do whatever it took to keep those that she held dear safe, as she attempted to take out Kuvira on her own despite Phoenix's efforts at negotiating a peaceful solution. 'Legacy' 'Equipment' Weapons Hidden Blade: Wand: 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Assassin Order members Category:British Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Cheyarafim Category:Grey family Category:Larkin family Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Chlorokinetics Category:Healing Blood Category:Healers Category:Wings Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1847 Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Past Lives Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sagittarius (sign) Category:Nobility Category:Water Release users Category:Earth Release users Category:English Category:Hufflepuffs